


At home

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: A short sequel toTell me what you want





	At home

Tony followed Gibbs into his house. He was so nervous. So so so so nervous. His heart beat hard against his chest. He was so nervous and so happy. He felt like a teenager, who was in love for the first time.

Gibbs sat down on his couch and he tapped on the free seat beside him. “Come here, Tony.”

Tony obeyed and he wrapped his arms around Gibbs. “Are you still angry with me?” He questioned in a low voice.

“Yes, much angry.” Gibbs frowned. “You could have been dead, only because you didn't wait for me.”

“I'm sorry.” He put his head on Gibbs' shoulder and his left hand carefully stroked Gibbs' back. “I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll always wait for you in the future.”

“I hope so.” Gibbs chuckled against his neck. “Tony?”

“Yes?”

“You know what I wanna do with you?”

“Yes, I know.” Of course, he didn't had forgot it.

“OK. Now, I'll put you over my knee and spank you.” Gibbs' voice was gentle. “Are you ready for it?

He didn't answered.

“Tony?”

Tony stopped hugging Gibbs and looked into his blue eyes. “Maybe ... maybe, we can change the order of that what you wanna do with me?”

“Change the order?” Gibbs looked at him questioningly. 

“Yes.” He nodded. “Maybe, first you hold me in your arms for a while, and after that you can spank me. What do you think?”

Gibbs smiled and put his arms around him.


End file.
